MajesticBlue Studios
MajesticBlue Studios is an entertainment production and management company formed by Jordann William Edwards. It is the production studio behind the MajesticBlue Transmedia Universe. It is a subsidiary of KingsGator Studios + Content, a business segment of KingsGator Media. Edwards positions it as an "artist-driven entertainment powerhouse that brings together some of the best artists and storytellers out there". Background As early as 2006, Edwards has dreamed about producing his own movies. He made a ton of videos, and he drew a lot of fan art of numerous cartoons. In 2008, he began creating two characters, which would eventually evolve into The Dynamite Twins. Around that time, he thought of starting a studio, called Gator Creative, which would be brought under the then-dormant Kings Enterprises, founded by his parents William and Yvette in 1994. History Beginnings The company began life as KingsJWarp Productions, named after Edwards' former alias. In it early days, he would record videos for his YouTube channel, trying to make a name for himself. Over time, he found that he wasn't doing much to support his audience, as what he was putting out was "typical fluff". Evolution In 2014, the studio evolved, adopting the name MajesticBlue Studios (after his "Majestic" lifestyle, and his favourite colour), and expanding its focus to become a full-service entertainment powerhouse. In 2015, all of his businesses were aligned with those of his mother's (including Urban Splatter Apparel), under one holding company, KingsGator Media (KGM). MajesticBlue became a subsidiary of KGM's KingsGator Studios + Content business segment. It was based in Cincinnati since its founding, but Edwards plans on moving its base to Burbank, California, as he pursues his career full-time. From there, the company will also expand in a big way. Divisions MajesticBlue Entertainment Group, Inc. (d/b/a MajesticBlue Studios) * MajesticBlue Films ** ColorWorld Productions * MajesticBlue Animation ** Burbank ** Canada (Vancouver) ** Atlanta (Daisy Mae Blackwell Studios) ** Dublin * MajesticBlue Music * MajesticBlue Digital ** MulattoMutt designstudio ** Aurora - Artists at Work ** KGC Artists (art community) *** MajesticGamez * MajesticBlue Brands ** Bunny and Bear ** Sedrik the Mutt ** MajesticBlue Transmedia Universe * JWE Projects Inc. (management/marketing) ** The New Millennium ** Bombada Influencer Marketing ** Majestic Advertising Enterprises * Rightsholders ** Critterton Concepts (Jordann Edwards, The Dynamite Twins and Friends) ** Stellar Typhoon (Craig Black, Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart) ** Colorful Vengeance (Elizabeth Mogan, Ghosts of Earth) ** Space Dog Industries (Zander Dodgers) ** Dragon Mage Rights (Dragon Mage) MajesticBlue Films MajesticBlue Films is the film and television production unit. It also includes ColorWorld Productions, a joint production effort run by Jordann Edwards and Elizabeth Mogan. MajesticBlue Animation The animation production unit, focusing on producing content for film, television, and digital outlets. Consists of locations in: * Burbank * Atlanta (The Daisy Mae Blackwell Studios) * Vancouver * Dublin * Tokyo MajesticBlue Music The music production unit. It creates the music that transcends through the MajesticBlue Transmedia Universe. As a record label, it is operated under KingsGator Music and Soundtrax. MajesticBlue Digital The digital content unit that focuses on creating content for online video and over-the-top streaming services. JWE Projects Inc. This unit encompasses the talent management, influencer marketing, and advertising businesses. Locations North America (proposed) * Burbank (headquarters, films and animation) * San Francisco (digital) * Santa Monica (music and management) * Atlanta (films and animation) * Cincinnati (brands) * Canada ** Vancouver (animation) ** Toronto (management) International (proposed) * UK & Ireland ** London (headquarters) ** Edinburgh (co-productions) ** Dublin (animation and co-productions) * Berlin (co-productions) * Tokyo (animation and co-productions) External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Tumblr * YouTube Channel Category:Studios